The present invention relates to molding compositions based on high-molecular weight polyether ester amides.
Polyether ester amides with relative solution viscosities of less than 1.95 can be prepared and processed in a relatively convenient manner. However, polyether ester amides having higher relative solution viscosities, which are required for a variety of industrial applications, e.g., production of pipes or profiles by extrusion, are difficult and more costly to manufacture.
It is known to produce higher-molecular weight polyether ester amides by solid phase recondensation from polymers of lower molecular weight. However, such a procedure is time-consuming and requires the expenditure of large amounts of energy.
It is also known to produce higher-molecular weight polyether ester amides continuously in thin-film evaporators (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,493). However, that method is costly both from an industrial and energy viewpoint, and the processability of molding compositions prepared therefrom is not improved.